1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling a picture, and more particularly, to controlling a picture to improve the convenience for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing device receives a video signal and an audio signal to display an image corresponding to the video signal and output an audio corresponding to the audio signal. The image processing device may include a display (e.g., a television) and a computer, and the video signal and the audio signal may be received through a broadcasting signal.
The image processing device has a picture control function that controls an image quality. The picture control function sets a contrast ratio of an image, a picture size, a luminance, a color, and other such parameters relating to image quality.
Each item for controlling picture has a respective initial value that is set differently depending on a control mode. The control mode sets values of picture control items so that an image can be displayed adaptively to a user's demand. In other words, an image processing device displays an image not according to a fixed format but according to various formats depending on a user's demand. The control mode includes a dynamic mode and a standard mode. The dynamic mode sets picture control items so that an image can be optimally displayed when an image processing device is manufactured. The standard mode sets picture control items so that an image can be displayed in a standard status.
The picture control items have initial values set corresponding to each control mode. The picture control items may be set to an arbitrary value by a user's input after the initial value is set. If the picture control item value is changed, the image processing device displays an image corresponding to the changed picture control value.
Thus, the picture control items may be controlled by a user's input. However, an image processing device exhibited in a public place such as a store or an exhibition hall should always keep a certain specified control mode so that an image can be displayed in a proper format for the purpose of use of the image in the store or exhibition hall. Especially, the image processing device of a store, which sells the image processing device, should keep an optimal display characteristic so that the value and quality of the image processing device can be maximally shown.
However, since the public place is used by many unspecified persons, the unspecified persons may arbitrarily change the control mode of the image processing device or change the picture control item values. While it is not desirable for a user to change these modes and values long-term, it is desirable that a user should be able to arbitrarily set the picture control items and test various display characteristics of the image processing device in order for a user to be able to select an image processing device which is proper to purchase condition. In any event, since the public place is used by many users, the picture control item of the image processing device may be changed at any time.
However, in this case, the image processing device can not maintain an optimal image quality, and therefore, a user can not accurately determine the display characteristics of the image processing device.